


Mornings are the best

by Heartgirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartgirl/pseuds/Heartgirl
Summary: Ian wakes his boyfriend up in the best way possible





	Mornings are the best

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own, enjoy.

Mickey slowly wakes up to a hot and wet mouth on his cock, getting his bearings right realizing his boyfriend is waking him up in the best way possible.

"Omg Ian, shit your mouth feels so fucking good baby."

"yea you like my tongue licking your wet slit while I finger you open?" "your my good boy aren't you mickey"

"yes Ian I'm your good boy, please I need you to fuck me I can't take it, man,"

Ian grabs Mickey by the hips and flips him over to his hands and knees while spreading his cheeks open and licking his opening, swirling the tip of his tongue in and out of his tight hole, loving the taste of his boyfriend.

"Mmmmm you taste so good, baby, I can never get enough of your amazing ass Mick, best Iv ever had."

"god damn man, I need you in me like yesterday." "I need that fat cock in my ass now!"

Ian not wasting anytime grabs the bottle of lube and coats his long cock nice and good sliding deep into his lovers awaiting hole.

"fuck Ian, that's it baby give it to me good and hard, just like I like it," shit right there man, fuck!"

"I fucking love you, Mickey, oh my god you're so perfect for me, always giving me what I need."

Making the bed hit the wall over and over as Ian pounds hard into his boyfriend's ass, watching his cock slide in and out of that perfect hole.

Grabbing mickey by the neck and lifting him flat against His chest, he lightly squeezes at mickeys neck, not too hard as he does not want him to pass out, but just enough to make Mickey be able to have the best orgasm

"fuck, fuck Ian I need to cum baby, please touch my cock."

Yea I'm going to make you cum so fucking hard, shit you feel so good."

As Ian fucks into his lover fast and hard hitting his prostate everytime, he takes mickeys dick in his hand a starts jerking him off while grabbing his neck a bit harder and pulling his head back by his hair with the other hand

"just let go, baby, cum for my mick."

Mickey turning his head to the side for a kiss comes hard and fast in ians hand, shaking Thur one of the best orgasms he's ever experienced

A few more pumps and Ian is coming into his boyfriends sweet ass and pulling out to watch the cum drip from his wrecked hole .

"god damn Gallagher, that was fucking hot, what got into you this morning?"

"nothing just wanted to make sure your day was going start of the best way possible,"

"well, I would fucking say so, because dang that was hot, thank you, baby."

"I love you, Mickey, so much."

They lay together in bed watching tv for the rest of the day enjoying each other in the best way possible, totally and completely in love.


End file.
